


skin.

by complxcent



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Borderline Smut, Fluff, M/M, Novel, finny loves gene, no one gets hurt au, they’re gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complxcent/pseuds/complxcent
Summary: finny wants love. gene wants skin. they’ll find a way to make it work. they always do.





	skin.

“gene.”

his hands were comparable to clockwork, and yet, the mere graze of his fingers across my skin ignited a new fire in me _every_. _single_. _time_. we hadn’t done this before, whatever it was. it had only been a few timid touches. playful. peaceful. innocent.

the innocence was dead and gone.

“look at me.”

i could still see his vibrant eyes, alight with a blue-green fire that radiated throughout the darkness of our room. they were staring straight at me; and no matter how hard i tried, i knew i could never truly escape that stare— i knew i would never want to. the intensity of the look he gave me that night almost burned me up along with it.

i had to keep my eyes closed. i knew i would burn along with my sins if i didn’t.

his hands moved up to cup my cheeks and pull my face towards his own. i could feel the small strands of his light brown hair that he left over his face tickling my forehead, but that was forgotten in exchange for a more passionate feeling. i couldn’t look, i couldn’t look. he did the looking for me.

i felt his lips against mine, wasting no time in picking at my core. he was on top of me, knees against my hips, like some kind of trapper. i couldn’t get out. phineas was never one to hesitate. the plush feeling of skin on skin excited me more than the fact that phineas— _finny_ — my best friend, was capable of doing this to me.

the moonlight filtering in through the small windows on either side of our room was not enough to completely expose our ministrations, which i was desperately hoping wouldn’t change. this was a new level of ‘breaking rules and regulations,’ even for phineas.

his tongue swiped once, twice, against my lips and i couldn’t refuse him. i could never refuse him. his strong arms moved me, and before i knew it, i was moving without resistance. my back was up against the headboard of my cot, where i had been peacefully reading just a few minutes ago. his lips wouldn’t cease in their attempts at completely _breaking_ me.

with a small, teasing bite at my bottom lip, the kiss was over like it had started— suddenly. my lips were bruised. i could feel it. i could feel them, the swollen mess that phineas had created. he didn’t seem to care as much as i did. did i even care, that night?

“phineas.”

“shut the hell up.”

he didn’t want my eyes anymore. phineas tilted my head up by my jaw, then began leaving trails of small, chaste kisses along my neck. they quickly turned into kisses with absolute desire behind them. that then transitioned into more than just kisses. _sucking_. _biting_.

i felt the bruising on my neck before he had even begun to leave a mark. but nonetheless, i lifted my head to allow him easier access for what he was doing. my body was moving on its own. i couldn’t resist phineas. i couldn’t resist, i couldn’t resist. a groan escaped my parted lips.

“cut the bullshit, phineas.”

my arms pushed him off until i was able to flip him around (it was a surprise that he even let me), pinning him down onto the cot and being met with surprised blue-green orbs that were gazing up at me, clouded by lust and obvious _want_. he had gotten his eye contact.

“what do you want from me?”

it took a lot of self-restraint, possibly all that i had, not to devour him then and there. phineas’ lips curved up into that devilish smirk of his, and he turned his head to the side, purposefully avoiding my gaze.

“i want feelings. give them to me in return, forrester. i know you won’t start following the rules now.”

feelings.

i leaned down, one of my hands moving to turn phineas’ head back to look up at me. i crushed our lips together, perhaps more roughly than i had intended, but i didn’t care. i don’t think he cared either.

and here we were again. kissing. lips on lips. skin to skin. his arms were wrapped around my neck, like he was some kind of lovesick puppy, and one of my arms looped around his perfectly-sculpted waist, pulling his hips up and off of their resting position.

resistance was no longer a factor.

i pulled away.

“christ, finny.”

my hands moved on their own. the feeling of his delicate skin underneath my nails empowered me. i had never felt more fearless in my entire life than right then and there, with phineas under me. i dove back into the black hole that he may as well have been. i knew i couldn’t escape it. i knew, and i didn’t care. what had he done to me?

i tore a moan out of those beautiful lips of his, and then it wasn’t enough anymore. satisfaction could never be reached, and when i knew that, i knew that i should be frightened. frightened of what phineas had done to me. but fear was irrelevant to people like him.

his hands gripped my dark hair tight enough to the point where i felt pain. it hurt like hell. he had always said my hair was so, so soft. i wondered if that was the case now.

i held him down, and i knew very well he could easily push me off. but he let me hold him down. i pushed myself up from my position above phineas’ chest and gazed down at him.

he was a mess. wild hair, lidded ocean eyes, lips swollen and bruised, and neck marred by the marks _i_ had left there. i liked him like that.

“i like you like this.”

there was no underlying smugness underneath those words. they were as sincere as i had ever been. and phineas believed me.

our eyes met again under the watchful eye of the moon, and phineas smiled. innocent. heavenly. beautiful.

“aren’t you going to say it to me in french?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m your usual “read a separate peace and is now obsessed with gene and finny because the innuendos were not actually innuendos” person. thanks for reading!
> 
> i’ll be writing a Lot More of these two.


End file.
